Ron And Hermione's First Love
by LivesforLove
Summary: *spoilers* This takes place after the defeat of Lord Voldemort and Ron and Hermione try their new realtionship. I'm going to try to keep this story going for a while.
1. Acceptance

_A/N: Okay, so I'm in a really big Harry Potter mood, and I just reread Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and I felt I needed to know more about Ron and Hermione together…Or at least, I want to know the behind-the-scenes stuff. I'll see what I can make with this. But for now, we're starting where the last chapter left off… Act like you never even read the Epilogue._

Lord Voldemort. Dead. Finally, after decades of suffering from his Dark Magic, he's finally dead. And Harry Potter killed him!

Erupts of applause went out. Hermione followed Ron to give harry a hug of relief but they were both trampled over by the hundreds of other wizards, witches, house-elfs, and other magical creatures that feared the Dark Wizard.

Together, Ron and Hermione backed out of the blaring crowd and ran along the corridors until they found complete silence.

Hermione knew she would have to be the one to break the awkward silence.

"I thought we were going to die, so I only had one chance," she said slowly.

Knowing that she was talking about the spontaneous kiss, Ron turned a slight shade of pink.

"Do you regret it?"

Silence.

"No." Her voice was full of nothing but truth.

He looked at her and noticed, for the millionth time, that she was beautiful.

"Neither do I."

He walked toward her and held her hand. She looked down, as her face grew redder, and stared at their intertwined fingers.

She had been dreaming about a moment like this since her second year. That one day when Draco Malfoy called her a Mudblood and Ron had defended her. She knew Viktor made Ron jealous, which was exactly what she wanted.

She drew a deep breath. "How long?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how long have you wanted to…" she was too embarrassed to finish her sentence.

"Oh! Um… A long time, Hermione."

She gave a little smile and looked up to see Ronald Weasley, the boy she knew she loved, smiling back at her.

He leaned in a couple of inches. Her heart was beating audibly behind her chest. She leaned in to fill the remaining space and kissed him with honest love. He moved his free hand to the small of her back and she placed hers in his soft, red hair.

"Finally!" shrieked a girl's voice.

They broke apart (but still kept their hands intertwined). Standing on the other end of the corridor were Seamus, Dean, and Luna. All beaming.

Ron could feel his face turn a very, very deep red. He turned and saw Hermione a sweet shade of pink.

"Oh, erm, Luna! How – how are you?" Hermione's voice was shaking.

"Well, I'm fine of course. I mean, You-Know – I mean, Voldemort is dead! I don't think anyone really fears his name anymore –"

"Oh, look! Ron's finally snogging someone who _isn't_ Lavender. Dean, do you remember how they used to suck each other's faces? It was disgusting! But I trust that Hermione will keep sights pleasant."

"Yeah, sorry, Ron, but that was a bit disgusting…"

Ron's face turned an even darker shade of red.

"I…Um…Yeah…I…Uh…Yeah," was the most he could get out.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Luna started, "I think it's very romantic and there's nothing to be ashamed of." Her dreamy voice was hanging in the air.

The couple gave feeble smiles.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well," Hermione was the one to break it, "I guess we'd best be off. Come on, Ron," she added in an undertone.

Still holding hands they walked off in the opposite direction of their observers and strolled blindly down the empty corridors.


	2. The Kiss of Approval

_A/N: Okay, I'm so excited to keep writing! I've been getting some pretty good reviews so far! But, I do have a favor to ask you! I'm the type of writer that gets writer's block quite easily, so if you could, tell me in the reviews what you either WANT to happen next in the story or what you THINK is going to happen next. I'm sure it will help me a lot. And, if I happen to use your prediction/desire, then I will most definitely mention your name either in my Author's Note or at the end of the story! So, please favorite and tell me what you think!_

They walked in silence for what felt like hours. Every few minutes or so Hermione would look at Ron, who was usually either staring at his feet or looking at their intertwined hands, and a blissful smile would show on her lips.

"Hermione," Ron said after a while, "what's going to happen? Between, um, us, I mean."

"Oh, well, Ronald, I just think we should think about now at the moment…"

Ron hesitated. "What about, you know, Viktor?"

She burst out laughing. "You…think…I'd…choose…Viktor… over… you?" She trailed off laughing.

Ron went red in the face and said, "Well, I don't know…"

She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself out of her laughing fit. "Ron, I only said yes to Viktor when he asked me to the Yule Ball because I was hoping it would make you jealous. And I'm kind of guessing it did. Anyway, have you seen the guy? He's really not my type. My type is more…" she trailed off looking embarrassed.

"…is more…?" He prompted.

Hermione went red while mumbling "Is more someone like you."

She felt his hand grow a little sweaty and smiled.

Ron gave a feeble laugh before saying "What do you reckon George will say?"

"Well, since Fred, um, you know, I don't know whether he'll still have comedic side."

"Well, knowing George, I reckon he'll be back to almost normal once he gets back to the Joke Shop."

Hermione came to a stop. Because she was still looking down, Ron put a shaky finger under her chin to lift her face up. He saw tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"It's…just…that…I…can't…believe… he's… gone…"

He untangled their fingers and gave her a reassuring hug.

"It'll be okay, Hermione," he said into her hair. "He's in a better place now."

"That's what everyone says when someone has died. I just refuse to believe it. His better place is here! With us! With George! Not there with Lupin! Or Tonks! Or Harry's parent's! Or Mad-eye! Though I wish they were all with us too. But still! Fred was a part of George and I know George will go through a horrible depression, and plus, Fred was part of the whole of your family! It's just so miserable!"

Ron could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "I know, Hermione, but what's done is done and I suppose we'll just have to see what George makes of his brother's death."

The hug ended and they continued to walk silently, hand-in-hand, until they reached the Great Hall again. The noise settled somewhat and they searched the room for Harry.

Hermione scanned the room. "Oh! I see –"

She cut herself off because sitting next to Harry was Ginny and Hermione didn't know what Ron's reaction would be.

But she was too late: Ron was staring at them with a blank expression. For a moment, he just stood there. Then, he pulled Hermione out of the Great Hall with him.

"What do you think?" She asked cautiously.

He spoke very slowly. "I…I think they make a brilliant couple."

He looked at Hermione with an honest smile which she returned.

Ronald looked around the corner into the Great Hall and spotter George mourning with the rest of his family.

"I think it'd be better if we told them now. About...um…you and me." He said.

"Oh! Um, okay…"

They walked in together, again, hand-in-hand, toward the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley was the first to look over. She nearly ran toward the couple and when she reached them she wrapped Ron into a loving hug.

"Oh, Ron…" she wailed.

When she released him she looked at their intertwined hands and both Ron and Hermione went red.

"Are you two…?"

"Oi! Look at Ron and Hermione!" It happened to be George who bellowed across the Hall.

Over a hundred eyes were staring at Ron and Hermione and Ron new that his face had reached a red so deep that he himself would have to think up a name for it. Hermione turned her simple shade of pink but she only had eyes for Ron.

There was a moment's silence then a round of applause broke out. There were many "Finally!"s and "It's about time!"s being hollered.

Ron's eyes immediately went to Harry and Ginny.

Harry was roaring with laughter while Ginny was smiling excitedly. Ron knew that he got the couple's approval then, just to rouse the audience, he turned and gave a loving kiss to Hermione. There were many wolf-whistles and howls and Hermione put herself into the kiss as always.

And Ron knew, in that short moment when he was kissing her, that he and Hermione could have a long and happy life together. And as she smiled against his lips, he knew she was thinking the same thing.


	3. The Dream

_A/N: Okay, well, it might be a couple of chapters before we get the real story going. But, and this may not occur before a couple more chapters, I'd like to point out that Ron and Hermione are both of age in the wizarding world and that means they are adults. And that means that they are capable of doing adult things. Just keep that in mind, please. Also, I'd like to point out that Hermione, Ron, Harry and everyone else in that year are all graduates of Hogwarts but, unfortunately, I cannot make them Aurors because they did not go through seven years of Magical training. So, we'll make a living off of something else. Furthermore, I'd ask you to please give reviews and such. Oi! I almost forgot! ENJOY!!!!!!!! _

The kiss ended and Ron and Hermione were beaming at each other. The audience was applauding but some of their dearest friends and (in Ron's case) family were roaring with laughter.

About 45 minutes later, the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione all set off towards Hogsmeade and Apparated into the Burrow. Hermione could tell that Ron's parents were happy about her and Ron being together but that it wouldn't put a stop to the mourning over Fred. To her surprise, Percy was taking it the hardest.

"We had just called it a truce," he'd said, "He'd finally forgiven me for being so bloody rude to my family, and then he got blown up by the bloody Death Eater! It should have been me! I was the cruel one! I was the one who wasn't loyal to my own flesh and blood! I should have been the one to go."

Every time he'd say something like that, Mrs. Weasley would put a comforting arm around him and nicely tell him "what's done is done and there isn't anything we can do to change it, Percy, dear. And you deserved it no more than he did." Then he'd give a fake smile and try to act like he didn't feel guilty, but he fooled no one. This would happen every half hour or so.

Ron saw Harry and Ginny walk off into her room and a look of wariness came upon Ron's face. Hermione must have seen them too because she said, "You can't blame them, Ronald. Or, do you want to just stay in this room that happens to be full of depression?"

"But Harry could have gone to my room instead of Ginny's…"

"Ronald! When will you see? Okay, let's put it this way. Do you like me?"

"Yeah, of course, but what has that got to do with any –"

"Just wait! Now, how much do you like me?"

"It's an immeasurable amount," he said simply.

"There. That is most likely how Harry feels about Ginny. And I know for a fact that Ginny loves him, too. I know you just want what's best for her, Ron, but I truly think that Harry is best for her. Would you rather see her with Dean? Or Michael?"

"No, I suppose not. But I still don't like it."

"I know you don't, but I know you'll get used to it. Just let time do its magic. And just think about it: If Harry and Ginny get married you two will really be related!"

He gave a weak laugh. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Okay, well, now can we go upstairs? I'd rather not cry in front of everyone here. And this room is getting me sad."

"All right then"

And they set off up the stairs to Ron's bedroom.

Hermione plopped onto Ron's bed and closed her eyes. "It's been a long day," she said tiredly.

"I know it has," said Ron, still standing in the threshold, "And eventful, too."

She gave a petty laugh then went back to trying to relax.

Ron took in her beauty. She looked so peaceful lying on the bed.

He sauntered over to her slowly. As he climbed on the bed next to her, he laid his head next to hers. She seized his hand.

"After everything that has happened today, tragic and all," she stated, "I still think it's ending pretty well."

She turned her head to look at him. He was gazing back at her affectionately. She gave a weak smile before saying, "You don't mind if I sleep do you? I'm very tired."

"Of course not. Sleep away."

_We walked into a very white room: The walls, ceiling, and bed were all strikingly white. The bed. It was huge. Too big. I looked up at Ron who was looking right at me then to the bed. I turned my gaze upon that big white divan again then –._

_Ron had swooped me up, thrown me on the bed, and was kissing me most aggressively. The unexpectedness of his actions threw me off guard but I threw myself into the kiss just as well. As I threw my arms around his neck I noticed how soft and warm he was. I become aware of how right it felt to be kissing him. How right it felt as he started to take his shirt off. How right it felt as he started to unbutton my blouse, unzip his pants, and pull down my skirt. How right it felt as our unclothed bodies touched. How right it felt as he caressed me sweetly. How amazing it felt to have him love me, really love me. He was mine. He proved this to me as he shoved himself in and out of me. _

_How perfect it felt to have him say my name over and over again!_

_"'Mione."_

_ "Ron…"_

_"'Mione?"_

_"Oh, Ronald!"_

_"HERMIONE!"_

"What? Oh!" She woke up to Ron in her face looking anxious.

"You okay, 'Mione? You're all sweaty and you kept saying…."

"Oh!" She gasped looking embarrassed. "Never you mind, how long was I out?"

"Um, well about ten hours."

"Really?! What time is it?"

"About eleven in the morning."

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"No reason to be sad, Hermione, you were only sleeping. Besides, I have only just woken up about an hour ago."

"Oh, well, fair enough, is everyone else awake?"

"Well I think everyone except I don't know about," he grimaced, "Harry and Ginny. They're still in Ginny's room."

"Oh, Ronald, I'm surprised you haven't gone barging in there demanding to know what it is they are doing. And for all we know they're merely sleeping."

He mumbled something about "not invading their privacy."

It was a few moments before anyone spoke.

"Well," Hermione started, "I'm pretty hungry myself. What's for, um, I guess it's nearly lunch time, isn't it?"

"Oh, well, I brought you something for when you woke up." His voice sounded nervous and he refused to make eye-contact.

And sure enough, on his dresser stood a tray consisting of eggs, toast, and pumpkin juice.

"Oh, Ronald, that was very kind of you!"

"Thanks." She could see his face go a bit pink.

She ate in silence. She could feel his eyes on her which increased the awkwardness in the air. When she was done, he quickly stole her tray and took it downstairs where he ran into George.

"Oi, you and 'Mione aren't, uh, you know…." George started, a little flustered.

"Bloody Hell, George! No! We just started…going out yesterday!"

"I know, mate, but…. Never mind, I was just wondering." And he walked off to his room.

Ron was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he was washing the plate the Muggle way. He quickly shook his head and bewitched the soap and sponge to clean quickly, and then put the plate in the cupboard. When he arrived at his room again, he found Hermione in the exact same place as he'd left her.

"You know, Ron, I've been thinking. And I think that it'd be best if we went and quietly checked in on Harry and Ginny. But we should be very quiet and sneaky in case they are still sleeping." She gave him a wink after her last sentence.

"I think you're absolutely right."

She grasped his hand and set off toward Ginny's bedroom.


	4. What are Harry and Ginny DOING!

_A/N: I know, I know, I know. It's been literally forever! I've gotten so many good reviews. I just got one a couple minutes ago saying "Please don't leave me hanging!" and I realized, Wow! That was a horrible stop to take a break! Anyway, I'm here now! Are you just sitting on the edge of your chair just to see what Harry and Ginny are doing in that room? Well, let us find out!_

They tiptoed to the door. Hermione put her ear on the solid wood. She could make out small noises. Not moans, thank God. But giggles?

"I think she's laughing," Hermione stated.

"Well, go on then! Go in."

"Are you crazy? They'll see us!"

"They won't even know we're there. They're probably just rendezvousing under the invisibility cloak. So mum and dad and all the rest of can't see them… well, you know, _in the buff_."

She had to giggle at his theory. But she couldn't hold down her curiosity. She knew her curiosity and Ron's were based on different reasons. She knew for a fact that he just wanted to know if his little sister was having sex with his best friend. Hermione wanted to know if a girl less mature than herself was having sex. If Ginny was able to, couldn't Hermione sleep with someone to?

Hermione opened the door just a bit. Sure enough the room appeared to be empty even though there was a noticeable dent on the big bed. But as they walked casually in the room, the giggling still did not cease.

"Oh, Hermione!" the giggling stopped as Ron spoke. "I wonder where they are. I didn't think I saw them leave the room this morning." He had a very convincing tone.

"Hmmm, me either. Maybe they used the invisibility cloak on us." She winked.

"Well," he said as he turned toward her, "no use in wasting a perfectly good – and empty – room."

"No. There. Is. Not." She said, looking straight into his eyes.

Then he kissed her, romantically and honestly. Not breaking the kiss, he guided her toward the bed, smiling against her lips.

"Okay!" Ginny screeched, "We're here, God Dammit! Don't need to go snogging on us!"

Ron and Hermione roared with laughter.

Harry had pulled the cloak so that his face was showing. They noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt so they stopped laughing, a little disgusted.

"He's not naked," Ginny stated matter-of-factly. She wasn't either. She was actually fully clothed.

"Well," Ron said, his face a little red of embarrassment, "I guess we'll be leaving you."

"Wait Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "What were you two um doing?"

Harry must have made a lot of courage in his silence because he was the one to answer. "Just kissing, 'Mione. Just kissing…." He winked at Ginny.

"What was that?" Ron asked quite loudly.

"What was what?" Harry replied.

"That wink! I saw it!"

"Oh!" Harry's face went a soft pink. "Nothing, mate."

"You're red! It's not nothing. What were you two really doing?"

"Honestly, Ronald," Ginny said, "we've just woken up! Not like we've been snogging for hours!"

"Sure you haven't," he replied while rolling his eyes.

"This is my room! Get out, I say! Or I'll… I'll…"

"Ginny, you can't do _anything_! You're not of age until the next month arrives."

"Well, Harry's of age! I'll bet he'll do something. Go on, Harry, cast a spell!"

"I'm not going to hurt them, Ginny." His voice was soft.

"Well, not yet, of course," she said, brushing it off. "But if they don't leave you will, right?"

"Maybe. No promises."

"Well, you heard him!" Ginny has obviously ignored the last part. "Off you go or it's the Cruciatus Curse for ya!"

The pair scurried off towards Ron's bedroom and once they got there, they burst into uncontrollable laughter.

_A/N: Yes, I know this is short, but I just wanted to write something about Ginny. I think her like "ownership" to Harry is quite funny so I had to add a bit of that. Please do not kill me if I don't get the next chapter up for a while. _

_Oh! And just so you know, they weren't just snogging under that cloak. I shall give you the real story in an upcoming chapter._


End file.
